Technological advances have led to a variety of new optical devices being designed in recent years. The obvious importance and sensitivity of human eyes require that each of these devices be thoroughly tested and certified prior to the device's introduction to, and use by, the public at large. The optical performance of an optical instrument can be predicted to a high accuracy using sophisticated computer simulations that are currently available. In addition, digital and analytical models of eyes can be created that can be used to simulate the eyes' optical performance. Unfortunately, the eyes of individuals vary considerably, and procedures or instruments designed for a certain eye having a certain set of parameters can be completely unacceptable for a different eye type having a different set of parameters. Currently, clinical tests and trials are performed with human subjects in an attempt to account for these differences. Unfortunately, these tests are typically expensive, time consuming to perform and intrusive to the subjects upon which they are performed. Thus, prototypes of optical instruments are often tested on the design engineer's own eyes in the laboratory. In addition, many ocular instruments and procedures are designed to address particular optical problems that may be relatively rare. In such cases, it can be exceedingly difficult to find a suitable number of test subjects who have the desired optical condition and who are willing to subject themselves to the required tests and experiments. Therefore, what is needed is an improved method and apparatus for testing ocular instruments and performing ocular experiments.